One Thing I Hate about You
by Talim76
Summary: "L'avantage avec Arthur, ou plutôt l'inconvénient, c'était qu'il n'y avait jamais d'ambiguïté dans son comportement" Eames/Arthur. One-shot.


**Salut, tout le monde!**

Bon, comme c'est la première fic que je poste sur le fandom d'Inception et que c'est également la première que j'ai écrit en me basant sur un film, je sollicite votre indulgence! D'autant plus qu'il est difficile de ne pas tomber dans le OOC avec les personnages de ce film...

Sinon, ce one-shot a été écrit (en association avec cinq autres) pour l'anniversaire de ma chère amie **Leyounette** : mais j'aurais voulu écrire quelque chose de plus glorieux pour une auteur aussi talentueuse que toi, ma chère Ley-san!

Enfin, il s'agit ici de **slash** (relation homosexuelle masculine) comme je l'ai si subtilement annoncé : vous voici donc prévenu! Alors, si cela ne vous convient pas, évitez de me laisser des commentaires injurieux et cliquez tout de suite sur "retour à la page précédente"

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous (enfin, surtout à toutes) une bonne lecture!**

L'avantage avec Arthur, ou plutôt l'inconvénient, c'était qu'il n'y avait jamais d'ambiguïté dans son comportement : tout était toujours clair et concis, la moindre de ses paroles était à prendre au sens propre du terme.

Au départ, c'était l'une des choses que Eames avait le plus détesté chez lui : aucun geste superflu, jamais un mot de trop, le nécessaire seulement. Si bien que le faussaire se demandait parfois si c'était un homme ou un robot qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Il n'était d'ailleurs jamais parvenu à lui arracher une réaction digne d'un être humain : un soupir agacé tout au plus, parfois un petit sourire narquois lorsqu'il disait une connerie plus grosse que lui. Voilà quelles étaient les seules expressions qu'il parvenait à provoquer chez le pointman. Et cela l'avait rapidement énervé.

Parce qu'il y avait quelque chose de frustrant à être si royalement ignoré! Il avait alors tout essayé : les brimades, les insultes, les provocations, les remarques sournoises, les «décharges», et la liste était loin d'être exhaustive. Mais à chaque fois, Arthur se contentait d'un soupir ou d'un regard réprobateur, puis repassait en mode de vide émotionnel. Et ça, ça avait le don de le rendre fou!

Et puis, inexplicablement, Ariadne était parvenue à faire apparaître sur le visage du pointman de _vraies_ expressions. Dès qu'elle se mettait à discuter avec Arthur, les traits sévères se métamorphosaient pour laisser naître un sourire calme, presque tendre. Lentement, son regard avait finit par perdre de sa froideur et se faisait incroyablement doux. Trop doux pour un homme qui regarderait une collègue de travail, ou même une simple amie.

Et lorsque la jeune fille quittait la base, ses yeux redevenaient vides et froids, son visage reprenait un air inexpressif et il se replongeait dans son travail, comme si de rien n'était.

Bien malgré lui, ces petits détails commencèrent à faire leur bout de chemin dans la tête d'Eames et déclenchèrent une sensation particulièrement désagréable au fond de lui.

Aussi, un soir alors qu'ils étaient tous deux restés seuls à la base pour travailler (enfin, alors qu'Arthur travaillait et que lui glandait sur une chaise à côté), le faussaire tenta le tout pour le tout. Se retournant d'un coup, il fit face au pointman et lui demanda d'un ton léger :

-Eh, Arthur?

-Eames, répondit son vis-à-vis sans lever les yeux du dossier sur lequel il travaillait. Si tu as terminé, rien ne t'empêche de rentrer chez toi et de me laisser travailler en paix.

Le faussaire ignora la remarque et continua sur sa lancée :

-Tu la trouves comment, Ariadne?

Arthur haussa les épaules :

-C'est une fille bien.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

L'inexpressif ne releva pas. Eames poursuivit malgré tout :

-Tu la trouves belle?

-Oui.

Ah. Au moins, les choses devenaient un peu plus claires. Et ce petit pincement qu'il avait au niveau du cœur s'en trouva également grandi. Il se força à continuer, toujours sur un ton joyeux :

-Remarque, je te comprends! Jeune, jolie, intelligente... Elle a vraiment tout pour plaire, cette petite!

-Oui.

-...

-...

N'y tenant plus, Eames demanda d'une voix plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait cru :

-C'est vrai que tu l'as embrassé?

-C'est vrai.

Nouvelle série de picotements dans sa poitrine. Se demandant si ce n'était pas par masochisme, il poursuivit :

-Et... Tu l'aimes?

-Non.

La réponse avait été si brusque que le faussaire manqua de tomber de sa chaise. Aussitôt envahi d'un profond soulagement mais s'efforçant de ne rien laisser paraître, il se remit à le questionner :

-Ah bon?

-Oui.

-Tu ressens rien pour elle?

-Rien qui ne soit déplacé dans une relation professionnelle.

-T'as même pas envie d'elle?

-Pas spécialement.

-Mais... Tu lui parles toujours si gentiment! Tu lui souris tout le temps!

-Tout simplement parce qu'elle me parle gentiment et qu'elle me sourit tout le temps.

Une fois de plus, Eames manqua de s'écrouler par terre : alors, c'était _ça_, la clé du cœur d'Arthur? Il lui aurait suffit de bien se comporter avec lui pour lui donner enfin un visage humain? C'était aussi facile que ça?

...C'était aussi terriblement ennuyeux.

Mais, remarquant soudain qu'un détail ne collait pas avec son explication, il reprit :

-Mais alors, pourquoi tu l'as embrassé?

Cette fois-ci, la réponse d'Arthur ne fut pas immédiate. Il referma lentement son dossier, plongea son regard dans celui d'Eames et lui dit en souriant :

-Parce que ça valait le coup d'essayer. (1)

Le faussaire haussa un sourcil, surpris : c'était bien la première fois que le pointman faisait preuve de mystère dans ses réponses. Si bien qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer :

-D'essayer quoi?

Ce à quoi Arthur répondit, comme si c'était totalement évident :

-De te faire réagir.

Silence.

-Tu... Peux répéter?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu.

Puis le pointman se releva, rangea le dossier dans le premier tiroir du bureau et fit de nouveau face au faussaire, qui l'observait, comme hypnotisé. Lentement, très lentement, il referma le tiroir et se dirigea jusqu'au canapé qui meublait la pièce centrale, puis s'y allongea, tout à fait conscient du regard d'Eames qui continuait de le suivre dans ses moindres mouvements.

Il n'y eut aucune subtilité : pas de clins d'œil chargés d'invitation, pas de petits gestes de mains pleins de sous-entendus, pas même de paroles implicites.

Juste une phrase, lâchée avec la plus grande banalité :

-C'est de toi dont j'ai envie, Eames.

Aucune ambiguïté.

Clair et concis.

Typique Arthur.

Et se jetant sans plus y réfléchir sur le pointman, Eames se dit que finalement, se satisfaire du strict nécessaire, ce n'était pas si mal...

**The End**

(1) Je voulais reprendre la réplique exacte du film quand il embrasse Ariadne : en VO, c'était "It was worth a shot" ("Ça valait le coup d'essayer") mais d'après mon amie, ils ont traduit ça "Qui ne tente rien n'a rien" dans la VF. Et comme ça ne collait pas trop avec mon O-S, j'ai gardé la version originale.


End file.
